Sliding Doors
by wereleopard
Summary: There are two sides to every story. Ianto Jones is about to live both of them ...at the same time. Romance was never this much fun. What if one split second sent your life in two completely different directions?.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sliding Doors

Author: Wereleopard

Rating: Adult (Swear words and depends on how adult I want to make it g

Pairing: Jack/Ianto,

Spoilers: Ummm all of Torchwood because you need to know the characters and Sliding Doors for obvious reasons

Summary: There are two sides to every story. Ianto Jones is about to live both of them ...at the same time. Romance was never this much fun. What if one split second sent your life in two completely different directions?.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood or sliding Doors. I wish.

N/B I know I shouldn't start another one but I couldn't resist had a crappy day at work and what better than a good ole romantic comedy. Also I know it is short jumps from one life to the other but hope you can still follow it.

Chapter One

Ianto Jones reached out to grab the book from the table he was already running late. His hand hit against the full coffee cup spilling it all over his book. He grabbed some tissues and wiped of as much as he could before it could damage the book too much.

It was going to be one of those days, he could feel it. Ianto placed his book into his briefcase and closed. Walking across to his bed, looking down and smiled at his sleeping girlfriend. Lisa. Ianto placed a kiss on her forehead. He left their apartment and ran down the stairs.

XXXXX

As soon as the door slammed shut Lisa opened her eyes, waited for a moment then reached out for the telephone and left it off the hook.

Lisa pushed back the covers and climbed out of bed.

XXXXX

Ianto stepped out the tube train and hurried towards the exit, starting to run ever so slightly as he got closer. As soon as he got outside he pulled out his mobile and made his usual order so it would be ready for him as he got there.

XXXXX

Lisa opened the glass shower door, walked in the closed it behind her.

XXXXX

Ianto grinned at Idris who was holding out his breakfast for him. He gave the other man a kiss on the cheek who blushed ever so slightly.

XXXXX

Lisa smiled as she soaped her slender body and then standing under the spray of the water.

XXXXX

Ianto ran into the off licence buying some bottles of Vodka and then ran out.

"Shit, Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Oh, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

Oh, shit. Hello, Ianto. I'd almost forgotten you work here." He muttered to himself holding a large bag in his hand and running into the building. He walked into the office smiling at everyone. "I know you almost forgot that I worked here but I have been up all night thinking about the fashion…"

Ianto stopped as he realised they were all staring at him. "This." Yvonne muttered placing an empty bottle of vodka on the table.

"What? I took some bottles of vodka on Friday. It was my birthday. You know that. I was having a party, and I was running late, so I borrowed some - I bought some more to replace it." Ianto said frowning at them.

"Not a lot of use to me when I have nothing to offer the executives who drop by late Friday." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You could have told them you'd run out. It's popular stuff. Bullshit, bullshit. We're in P R. That's what we do, isn't it? But you didn't do that, did you, Yvonne?"

"No." She said with a grin.

"So I'm out, am I? Well, this is just perfect. Congratulations. You wanted me out for ages. Now you've done it. Very well done. Theft. Pretty foolproof." Ianto glared at them and stormed out.

"Told you psycho." Yvonne muttered from behind him.

XXXXX

John Hart stood in front of Lisa, slowly stripping of his clothes item by item until he was just left with his underwear on.

Lisa stared for a little longer, the towel wrapped around her. Behind her she pushed the door closed

XXXXX

Ianto made his way over to the lit. Feeling down and a little lost. What was he going to do now? Playing with his pen and not noticing anyone else. He sighed as it dropped to the floor.

One of the men in the lift bent down and picked it up.

"Ooooopppss." The American said as he handed it over.

"Thank you." Ianto replied politely as the doors closed and he placed the pen in his pocket.

When the doors opened Ianto slowly walked out of the building feeling very lost and alone. He headed back towards the tube and through the barriers.

Ianto stood on the travelator wondering what he was going to tell Lisa.

A tube train pulls up to the platform.

Ianto wakes up from his dream state realising the time and just wants to get home and be held by the person he loves. He makes his way running towards the platform.

XXXXX

Jack Harkness long billowing military coat walks onto the train.

XXXXX

_Life One_

Ianto starts to run down the stairs, hand sliding down the banister.

A little girl with a Barbie manages to get in his way. Ianto makes his way around her the doors of the train close just as he gets there.

XXXXX

_Life Two_

Ianto starts to run down the stairs, hand sliding down the banister. A little girl with a Barbie doll almost manages to get in her way but her mother pulls her to her side.

He manages to squeeze through the doors before the shut completely.

Ianto sighs and sits down.

XXXXX

_Life One_

Ianto stands next to the train on the platform looking sad. What else could go wrong for him?

XXXXX

_Life Two_

Ianto makes himself comfortable as the train pulls away.

XXXXX

_Life One_

A speaker voice echoed across the platform.

"District Line information. Due to a derailment at Victoria. District Line trains are subject to extensive delay. We suggest you find alternative means of transport."

Ianto's arms dropped to his sides in defeat, he really wanted to get home quickly hide under the duvet and pretend the world didn't exist. He made his way outside and held out his hand for a taxi. More money that he no longer had.

XXXXX

_Life Two_

Ianto had pulled the book out of his briefcase and started to read.

XXXXX

_Life One_

Ianto held out his hand waving it hoping that it would soon be spotted. A taxi starts to come towards him indicating. Suddenly, a man tries to grab his case.

Ianto grips hold of it tighter, the two men struggle until the mugger gives up and turns him and slams his head hard against a tree and runs off.

The taxi driver stops and rushes around. "You alright, nasty gash let's get you to the hospital"

XXXXX

_Life Two_

Jack can't help smile as the man sitting next to him with earphones is singing away, badly.

Jack hates to be quiet and interrupts the man beside him. "They're lyric poaching." He turns to the young man on his other side. "They're Beatles lyrics aren't they?"

Ianto looks up from his book. "I don't know sorry." He looks back down to his book.

"Of course you do. Everyone is born knowing Beatles' lyrics instinctively." Jack insisted. "They're passed into the fetus along with all the amniotic stuff. In fact, they should be called The Foetles." The man who had been singing turned away from him in disgust. "Not a fan, clearly."

XXXXX

_Life One_

The taxi pulls up to the hospital Ianto climbs and out and walks towards the building to get checked over.

XXXXX

_Life Two_

"Funny how nobody talks on the tubes, isn't it? I rarely catch the tube myself, or lifts. Confined spaces, everybody shuts down. Why is that? Perhaps we think everybody on the tube is a potential psychopath or a drunk, so we close down and pretend to read a book or something. You've got a terrible coffee stain on your book." Jack continues to talk.

Ianto looked up at him. "Look, I don't think you're a psychopath, I just want to read my book."

"I understand. I apologise. I'm in a little bit of a good mood today as a matter of fact, so I'll just...Sorry." Jack looked at him closely. "Have we met before? No, no. Honestly. - You seem familiar."

"I don't think so." Ianto replied politely hoping the train would soon be at his platform.

"Yes. Yes, you were in the lift just now. You dropped your pen, I picked it up."

"Oh, yes. You did. Thank you"

"Pleasure. Do you work there?"

"I did do, but I've just been fired, OK?" Ianto was getting a little agitated

"Oh, that's..." Jack felt bad for the other man. "That's horrible. I'm sorry."

"It's OK. You didn't do it. Thank you for your concern. I'm glad you're in a good mood, et cetera. Thank you for picking up my earring, but I just want to read my book."

Jack opened and closed his mouth. "I get off at this stop. I'm only telling you in case you get off at this stop, too, and you get off before me, and you think I'm following you. Which I'm not. I mean, I wouldn't. You know? I really didn't mean any offence. Please forgive me. I'm really not a nutcase. I apologise."

"Excuse me." Jack looked at him

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you're not a nutcase or a psycho or anything,

it's just that I'm not... I'm not that good at, um..." Ianto mumbled

you know..."

"Constructing sentences?" Jack asked with a smile

"Anyway..."

"I'm Jack" He held out his hand.

"Ianto."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sliding Doors

Author: Wereleopard

Rating: Adult (Swear words and depends on how adult I want to make it g)

Pairing: Jack/Ianto,

Spoilers: Ummm all of Torchwood because you need to know the characters and Sliding Doors for obvious reasons

Summary: There are two sides to every story. Ianto Jones is about to live both of them ...at the same time. Romance was never this much fun. What if one split second sent your life in two completely different directions?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood or sliding Doors. I wish.

N/B I know I shouldn't start another one but I couldn't resist had a crappy day at work and what better than a good ole romantic comedy. Also I know it is short jumps from one life to the other but hope you can still follow it. Plus with COE I wanted a Janto romantic comedy.

Chapter Two

John grabs hold of Lisa's neck and pulls her into a passionate kiss

"I never figured how we didn't make it Lisa?" John moves back and stares at her.

"Because you left to go to America and I couldn't afford the bus fares." Lisa replied.

"I came back though." John moved forward and kissed her again. "I turn my back for three lousy years and you callously ditch me for another man."

"I know. I suppose I'm just naturally impetuous." She said with a smile as their kissing grew more frantic.

XXXXX

_Life Two_

"I live with someone. A woman. I live with a woman." Ianto suddenly blurted out not knowing what to say to this gorgeous man who was walking next to him.

"Really?" Jack smirked. "I have people I consider soul mates who don't confide in me this much and what would she say if she knew you were walking up from the tube in broad daylight with a complete stranger?"

XXXXX

John and Lisa sat in bad together, chinked their glasses and drank the neat brandy feeling the warmth and burn slide down their throats.

They suddenly attack each others mouths again, as brandy falls down the side of their faces.

XXXXX

_Life Two_

"It was nice to meet you, Ianto. Sorry about your job. Really. I suppose being a Gemini has its down sides." Jack didn't really want to see Ianto walk away but he had no choice. "Hey, remember what the Monty Python boys say." He called out to the young Welshman.

"What, always look on the bright side of life?" Ianto retorted.

"No. Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition." Jack laughed, turned and walked away.

Ianto stood just for a moment watching as he walked away. That old military outfit would have looked stupid on anyone else but on him, well it looked damn hot.

XXXXX

_Life One_

Ianto pulled out his mobile phoned and dialed home. All he got was an engaged tone. He sighed and closed the phone.

XXXXX

_Life Two_

Ianto opened the door and pulled the key from the lock. Music played loudly in their flat. He nearly tripped over the towel that lay at the entrance. He frowned at it.

Ianto placed his briefcase down and followed the trail of clothes which he knew weren't his girlfriends.

As he made his way towards the bedroom that was when he heard the noises, the groans and sighs. Ianto pushed the door open and there lying on her back was Lisa. Her legs wrapped tightly around a man's waist. A man who obviously wasn't him. A man who was slamming hard into the woman that he loved.

"Ohh! Ohh!" She sighed, her eyes opening and staring into a pair of blue ones. "F-f-f-fuck" Lisa cried out."

"Yes!" John yelled, as Lisa started to bang him on the back. "What?" He asked and then followed her gaze to a man in a plan suit, white shirt and normal tie stood there. Staring at them not amused in the slightest.

John pulled out of Lisa and moved of her body.

"I didn't think you liked Elton John." Ianto muttered coolly.

"I... I do sometimes." Lisa stuttered not sure what she was supposed to do now.

Ianto stared at her, arms tightly crossed against his chest. Lisa slowly reached an arm out and turned the music off.

John just sat on the side of the bed looking amused not even trying to cover his naked body.

"You really shouldn't stop like that. Set a man back three days doing a thing like that." Ianto's gaze did not move from Lisa's. "Who is he?"

"He is John." John said for himself, not liking being ignored, especially not be ignored while naked. He knew that his fun was finished for the day, he moved of the bed and around Ianto winking as he walked past.

"Well, I've had a dreadful day. I got sacked. So did you, it would seem." Ianto said sarcastically. "Cup of tea?"

"That'd be nice." She whispered not sure what else to say

"You bitch! You bitch! You useless, shagging bitch!"

XXXXX

_Life One_

Ianto sat in the back of the taxi, a plaster covered his head where he had bee slammed against the tree. He didn't feel with it, as if this life was not his.

XXXXX

_Life Two_

Ianto is standing by the bed. "I come home and catch you with you legs wide open. I am working all hours to support you while you are supposedly writing your first novel." Ianto turned around and took a deep breath. Lisa stands quietly in the corner wrapped in a blanket. "How long, huh? Do you love him? No, don't tell me. I'm not interested." He paused. "No, do tell me. I am interested. I'm only asking because I need to know exactly how big a mug I am."

"Look...uhhh. look..." Lisa stutters.

Ianto shakes his head, turns and leaves. Lisa watches him go, a lost look on her face. Guilt eating away within her and deep inside her knows that she has lost something very special.

Ianto quickly runs down the stairs, he needs to get out, to get away.

XXXXX

_Life One_

Ianto places his hand on the plaster, his head hurting.

XXXXX

John runs out of the building, climbs into his car and leaves.

XXXXX

Ianto fingers his suit coat as the taxi slows down as another car pulls away and it finally stops outside of his flat.

XXXXX

Lisa felt the hot spray of the shower caressing her body, washing away any signs that John had been there.

XXXXX

Ianto opened the door, music played.

"Hello?" He called out.

XXXXX

Lisa opened the shower door. "Ianto, is that you?" She called out her heart pounding.

XXXXX

"

No, it's your bit of stuff. Wednesday... shag day, remember?" Ianto said with a laugh as he headed towards the bedroom.

XXXXX

Lisa dived back under the water, washing and rinsing as fast as she could.

XXXXX

Ianto looked around at the mess the bedroom was in. "Have you just got up you lazy git?"

XXXXX

Lisa got out of the shower grabbing a towel. "No. Uh...? Well, I, uh. I didn't sleep that well last night. And then, you know when you left,

I kind of... I went into a really... a really, really deep, deep, deep sleep. I think I might be coming down with a... Anyway," She babbled as she came into the bedroom. "What are you doing home at this time of...?" Lisa looked up. "Oh, my God! "What happened to you?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Sliding Doors

Author: Wereleopard

Rating: Adult (Swear words and depends on how adult I want to make it g)

Pairing: Jack/Ianto,

Spoilers: Ummm all of Torchwood because you need to know the characters and Sliding Doors for obvious reasons

Summary: There are two sides to every story. Ianto Jones is about to live both of them ...at the same time. Romance was never this much fun. What if one split second sent your life in two completely different directions?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood or sliding Doors. I wish.

N/B I know I shouldn't start another one but I couldn't resist had a crappy day at work and what better than a good ole romantic comedy. Also I know it is short jumps from one life to the other but hope you can still follow it. Plus with COE I wanted a Janto romantic comedy.

Chapter Three

_Life One_

"Well, it depends on which story do you want first?" Ianto said with a sigh.

"What?" Lisa opened and closed her mouth.

"Well," Ianto drawled out. "I got mugged and..." Lisa ignored him and turned of the CD player. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I can't stand Elton John. You know that. Well, anyway, listen...

Tell me what happened? What happened to your head?" Lisa turned and looked at him concerned.

"I got mugged and sacked, only not in that order. Though it wasn't an actual mugging, it was only an attempted mugging according to the police because they didn't..." Ianto stuttered the day finally catching up with him.

"Whoa, whoa. - Because they didn't...wait a sec. Come here. Come here. Now sit down. Just sit here, OK? Now... you're in shock, darling, OK? You had... a little bit of a shock. Now just relax. Do you want a brandy?" As Lisa moved across she knocked the second glass into the laundry basket

"It's four in the afternoon."

"Of course it is. Sorry." Lisa mumbled as she downed the drink she had just poured

"Lisa...Are you ok?"

"Me? I'm fine. Fine." She stuttered. "Anyway, anyway... t-tell me, what happened."

XXXXX

_Life Two_

Ianto stood on top of the bridge, feeling lost and alone everything he knew had gone. It all seemed like a lie. He pulled of the ring that Lisa had given him and twirled it around in his fingers. He threw it over the edge of the bridge into the water below, sobbing.

XXXXX

_Life One_

"And I just couldn't help thinking if I had caught that train, it would never have happened. I'd have been home ages ago."

Lisa tried to keep the horror and shock of her face. "Oh, well, don't wonder about things like that. You know. "If only this...", and "What if that...It's done now." Lisa leant forward and kissed him on the cheek. Lisa jumped to her feet. "Come on." She ran into the bathroom. "Follow." She pointed to the sink. "Splash. I'm going to take you out and get you alarmingly out of your head on Grolsch. And then dry. She handed him a towel. Lisa then went to the wardrobe. "And then follow. Follow. Follow, follow, follow. "She looked through his suits. "And then, when you've sung all your favourite Barbara Streisand songs at the top of your voice and got us slung out of the pub...

Yeah. Put this on." She said handing him a suit. I'm gonna let you have carnal knowledge of a lamb passanda, with a double tarka dahl,

which you can then puke all over the pristine doorstep of Herr and Frau Goebbels next door, and I'll help you."

"I love you, Lisa." Ianto said with a soft smile on his face.

XXXXX

_Life Two_

Tosh stood at her front door glaring at the woman in front of her. "Lisa, He's not here."

"Tosh you are Ianto's best friend where else would he be?"

"Come in and search the place if you don't believe me." Tosh moved away from the door. "He's not here Lisa. What is it that you have done anyway? Can't have been that nice if he's walked out on you."

"Listen, If he turns up let me know or just get him to ring me, or something. That's all I ask." Lisa begged.

Tosh watched her for a moment. "Just as you said Lisa. I'm Ianto's best friend if he comes here I'll do want he wants." Tosh moved back and closed the door on the other woman's face.

XXXXX

Ianto sat in the bar still unable to believe that everything in his life had been ruined in one day. The smoke wafted up from the cigarette he was smoking; reaching out with the other hand he grabbed the bottle of Grolsch and took a swig.

The place was empty as most people were still at work; he nodded to the barman and got another bottle.

XXXXX

"Well, he's got a point. You can't stand Elton John." Owen said looking at his best friend Lisa.

"Forget about Elton John. That's not the issue. What do I do?" Lisa whined.

"Lisa, you've told me for weeks you couldn't hack it juggling Ianto and John, and you wish you hadn't got involved with him again." Owen said.

"I know." Lisa said impatiently.

Owen continued talking. "You weren't cut out for infidelity."

"I know."

"But you couldn't end it with John 'cause you weren't sure how he'd take it'."

"I know all this. It is me we are talking about."

"And I told you something...if you remember my words... something ungoverned by you would happen to bring the situation to a head."

"I know." She said with a sigh.

"And something has." Owen couldn't contain the laughter.

"It's not funny, actually Owen." Lisa pouted.

"I'm sorry, Lisa. I beg to differ. It is funny. It's very, very, very funny. And look at you. You're not rushing about frantically trying to find him." Owen pointed out.

"I went to Tosh's. He wasn't there."

"Oh, went to Tosh's? Boy, you're a one-woman SAS crack unit. You want my opinion?" Owen said

"Will I like it?" Lisa asked warily.

"Well, of course not. It'll be based on reality."

Lisa looked down at the table.

XXXXX

_Life Two_

Jack and his best friend Gwen walked into the bar.

"No, no, no. You don't advertise a new restaurant. It's very uncool. It's word of mouth. People talk." Gwen tried to explain.

"And how do these people who talk know where you are so that they can talk about you? It's your restaurant, Gwen. I just want it to work." Jack turned and saw the young man from the tube. "Ianto." He said walking over to him. "Hello. Jack. Rather annoying chatty bloke on the tube?"

"Oh, yes. Hi." He said squinting looking up at the other man.

"You look all stressed up with nowhere to go. It's only a job. You'll get another one." Jack paused for moment searching the other man's face. "No, it's something else, isn't it? Sometimes it helps to just say whatever it is out loud. It also helps if people mind their own business and leave you alone. Sorry." Jack turned to leave.

"When I left you at the tube earlier, I went home and found my girlfriend..."

"In bed with another man? Shit. Oh, I'm sorry. It's... I mean...

What an idiot." Jack muttered"

"It's OK. You weren't to know." Ianto whispered.

"No, not me. Your girlfriend. She's an idiot. Sorry. It's not my place."

"It's OK."

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, you see that woman over there?

Not only does she own a set of crocodile-skin luggage, but her favourite TV program is Baywatch. So you see there's always someone sadder than you." Jack stopped for a moment. "Do you love her?"

"No. I could never love a Baywatch fan." Ianto laughed.

"Hey, you did a joke in the midst of your turbulent emotional state. That's very positive. Listen; if you decide you want company, we're over here, OK? I'm really sorry, Ianto." Jack turned and headed back towards Gwen.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Sliding Doors

Author: Wereleopard

Rating: Adult (Swear words and depends on how adult I want to make it g)

Pairing: Jack/Ianto,

Spoilers: Ummm all of Torchwood because you need to know the characters and Sliding Doors for obvious reasons

Summary: There are two sides to every story. Ianto Jones is about to live both of them ...at the same time. Romance was never this much fun. What if one split second sent your life in two completely different directions?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood or sliding Doors. I wish.

N/B I know I shouldn't start another one but I couldn't resist had a crappy day at work and what better than a good ole romantic comedy. Also I know it is short jumps from one life to the other but hope you can still follow it. Plus with COE I wanted a Janto romantic comedy.

Thanks to MJ for beta'ing this

Chapter Four

_Life One_

Ianto and Lisa walked hand in hand and headed straight to the bar for a drink.

"Two of your disgustingly large Grolsch's and a Jack Daniels with ice please." Lisa stopped and grinned. "And I'll have the same please." She asked the barman. They drank bottle after bottle, shot after shot. Lisa handed Ianto his drink. "You're behind." She then indicated to the barman for another round.

As they moved away from the bar Ianto accidently bumped into a man at the bar talking to a young woman about her restaurant. Ianto and Lisa made their way slowly to a table and sat down.

XXXXX

_Life Two_

Tosh walked in and looked around; sitting at the bar was Ianto. She headed straight over to her obviously upset best friend.

"Lisa came round looking for you," she said. "Is it what I think?"

"Depends is what you think, that I walked in on Lisa shagging John in our bed and I walked out?" He queried staring into his drink as if looking for answers.

"Pretty much," Tosh whispered.

"Then yes." Ianto held back the tears for as long as he could, then the dam broke.

Tosh pulled him into her arms and let him cry.

Gwen looked at Jack and nodded towards the two friends. Jack turned around his heart ached at how upset the other man was.

XXXXX

_Life One_

Ianto sat opposite Lisa, laughing, when her phone went off.

"Hold on," Lisa muttered struggling to find it in her bag. "Yeah," She said as soon as she answered it.

"This morning was sensational," John said sexily down the line.

"What?" Lisa said with one finger in her ear trying to hear.

"Lisa," John said.

"Sorry I can't hear you?"

"Lisa, can you hear me?" John asked a bit louder.

"Sorry I can't hear you," Lisa repeated, turning the phone off and grinning at Ianto. "I didn't even know it was on. Ready, steady go." The two of them downed their shots.

XXXXX

_Life Two_

"I'm off," Jack said to Gwen, waving at Ianto as he walks out.

Ianto waves back drunkenly, trying to focus.

Tosh turns to him, confusion on her face, "Who's that?"

"My friend," Ianto leans towards Tosh.

Tosh grins and stands up helping Ianto off his seat. "Come on, let's get you home you drunken idiot."

Ianto staggers out of the door with Tosh desperately trying to keep him upright.

Jack pulls down the window of the taxi he is in, "Can I give you a lift anywhere?"

Tosh looks around and the two of them nearly fall to the ground. "Uhhh yes that would be great. Thank you."

Jack got out of the taxi and rushes across to them. "Hands up if you've drunk too much."

"Hey, I'm not as drunk as think I am," Ianto mumbles.

"Put a wick in his mouth, and he'd burn for a fortnight." Tosh said with a laugh. "9 Menlove Avenue. Thanks a lot."

XXXXX

_Life One_

Lisa and Ianto sat in the Indian restaurant eating. She filled her fork full of food. "One more bite." Moving it towards Ianto's mouth.

"No." Ianto said.

"Come on." Lisa whined.

"I'll be sick." Ianto said with a laugh.

"We're on schedule for that we just have to move locations." Lisa said and they both laughed. Ianto moved forward and placed his head onto Lisa's shoulder. It had been an awful day but she had brightened it up.

XXXXX

_Life Two_

Tosh and a very drunk Ianto stumbled into her flat.

"He didn't fancy me. He offered us a lift. He was just being concerned." Ianto muttered as he swayed.

"Uh-huh. Well, let me tell you, if he'd been that concerned about me,

I wouldn't be helping you into bed right now." She let Ianto fall against the onto it.

Moving to the side she started to undo his tie. "Am I in bed?" Ianto muttered.

"Yes you're staying with me for a while, don't worry you'll be fine." Tosh continued to undress him.

XXXXX

_Life One_

"You'll be fine," Lisa whispered as she staggered into the bedroom with Ianto dropping him on the bed. "There you go," Lisa lay next to him and stared at him.

Sighing she stood up and headed into the bathroom.

"Are you some peculiar, thus far undefined breed of twat? You have two head problems...One - that was close. Very close. Put in layman's terms, he nearly caught you. And two - this is far more worrying than the first one - you're talking to yourself in the mirror again. Really bad sign." Lisa muttered staring at her reflection.

XXXXX

_Life Two_

Tosh walked into the bedroom and handed Ianto water and painkillers, he looked groggily at her. It took the two of them a while to get him into the shower and without dozing off underneath the spray.

XXXXX

_Life One_

Ianto leant back against Lisa's body as she held the glass while he slowly sipped the orange juice. The two of them laughed as the drink dribbled down his chin.

XXXXX

Ianto looked down at the paper crossing job after job off with a frustrated sigh.

"There are no PR jobs," He turned to look at Lisa who was sat at her desk. "I'm going to have to find some part time jobs Lisa."

Lisa sat back in her chair throwing the papers she was looking through into the air.

XXXXX

_Life Two_

"What you need is a change of image." Tosh said with a grin.

The two of them sat looking through magazine after magazine.

XXXXX

_Life One_

Ianto sighed and circled a job as a waiter. He headed straight over to the restaurant and managed to get the job, sighing a he was handed the plain uniform he had to wear.

He moved from table to table taking their orders, rushing into the kitchen delivering those and taking back out plates of food.

XXXXX

_Life Two_

Tosh watched with a grin as Ianto's hair was trimmed and re-styled. It wasn't a huge difference in style, but did make him look sexier. The most important part however, was the clothes.

Tosh was tired of seeing the plain suits, with a white shirt and black tie. There was never any variation. That was the part of remaking his image that was going to take time.

XXXXX

_Life One_

Ianto sat down and counted out his money. With a sigh, he rubbed his forehead. It wasn't enough. There had been another sign just down the road for a sandwich delivery person. He didn't have a choice; he needed the money.

XXXXX

_Life Two_

Tosh stretched out across the seats. They had been here for hours. There had been discussions of styles and colours. The changing room curtain opened and there he stood. The suit clung to his body perfectly. The dark red shirt, the tie and waistcoat all matching flawlessly.

In plain and simple words Ianto looked stunning.

XXXXX

_Life One_

"Hey handsome," A customer said as his plate was put in front of him. "What do you do when you are not serving up mad cow burgers in here?"

"Well now, let me see. I get up about 7.30 am. Make and deliver sandwiches in the West End during the day before I come here about 6pm and finish at midnight. After that, if I've got any energy left, I go home and screw my girlfriend. Would you like some mayonnaise with that?" Ianto asked politely as the man looked down at his plate in embarrassment.

XXXXX

_Life Two_

"You don't mean that." Tosh said with a smile

"I do." Ianto replied.

"Really? So, you were together two years and you've been sitting here like suicide on a stick for a week--"

"Nine days, Tosh."

"For nine days. But bollocks to her." Tosh shook her head.

"Yes. I mean, why hasn't she even called to see if I'm OK? To admit that she's a twat. Hello, Ianto, it's Lisa. I'm a twat. Please come home. I love you. All that shit. Oh, I don't care anyway. Bollocks to her. I'm over her," Ianto rambled.

"Oh, you're over her." Tosh looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes. Totally and utterly and completely over her."

"No, you're not."

"I am." Ianto argued looking down at the newspaper in his hands.

"You're not," Tosh replied.

"Tosh, I'm over her. What do you mean I'm not? How do you know I'm not?"

"Well, two things really. You're still counting how long you've been apart in days, hours and minutes. But the flashing red light way of telling you're not over someone is reading their horoscope in the hope they're going to get wiped out in some freak napalming incident. - Smart arse." Tosh said laughing as Ianto threw the paper at her.

"What is she?"

"A bitch." Ianto answered automatically and then realised what Tosh meant. "Oh, Aries."

"Aries... Aries...Well, just shows how much I know. With Mars in the ascendancy, you will get wiped out in a freak napalming incident and Ianto says bollocks to you. This guy's good." Ianto glared at his friend. The echoing of someone knocking the door. Then there was a knock at the door.

Ianto looked over at Tosh, a panicked expression on his face. "You go. No, I will. No, you. I'm not in. I'm out. You don't know where or who with. Especially who with. Quickly, go on!" Ianto muttered.

Tosh stared at him for a moment longer, "I am not answering the door like this." She said, indicating her clothes.

"Please, you have to. It won't be her anyway."

"So there's no big deal then, is there?" Tosh nodded towards the door.

Ianto stood up and walked down the stairs, scowling the entire way. "Bollocks to her. Bollocks to her. Bollocks to her. Bollocks to her. Bollocks to her. Bollocks to her. Bollocks to her."

He opened the door and there stood Jack.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Sliding Doors

Author: Wereleopard

Rating: Adult (Swear words and depends on how adult I want to make it g)

Pairing: Jack/Ianto,

Spoilers: Ummm all of Torchwood because you need to know the characters and Sliding Doors for obvious reasons

Summary: There are two sides to every story. Ianto Jones is about to live both of them ...at the same time. Romance was never this much fun. What if one split second sent your life in two completely different directions?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood or sliding Doors. I wish.

N/B I know I shouldn't start another one but I couldn't resist had a crappy day at work and what better than a good ole romantic comedy. Also I know it is short jumps from one life to the other but hope you can still follow it. Plus with COE I wanted a Janto romantic comedy.

MJ thank you for all beta'ing you rock.

Chapter Five

Life Two

Ianto sat in the small American style diner swirling his straws around his milkshake. Jack sat next to him drinking his. He turns to look at the younger man next to him.

"Come on if you don't drink your fatty drink you will never get that beer belly look that everyone goes for as they get older." Jack said nodding down at the milkshake. "The suit and new hairstyle suits you." Ianto straightens his tie nervously. "No it does really."

Ianto turns to look at him. "Look Jack maybe I shouldn't be here." The young man shakes his head and sighs. "I'm not being fair; under normal circumstances etc you're really nice and funny. My friend Tosh thinks you're cute."

Jack holds out his hand. "Wait, you friend Tosh thinks I'm cute. You're friend Tosh thinks I'm cute. Wait I just blew £2.85 on the wrong person." Ianto smiles shyly at Jack. "Ianto listen sometimes we are just plonked into peoples lives when they just need to be cheered up, in your case it's my job and it doesn't hurt that I find you moderately attractive. It makes it a little easier for me. My intentions are completely honourable." Jack said with a wink. "Seriously that is all there is, what month would prefer the wedding to be. Sorry." He laughed.

"Moderately attractive?" Ianto repeated with a grin.

"Aaahaaaa I knew you were listening, lose the sad eyes the droopy mouth I could give you an upgrade. So now that we have firmly established the rules what are you doing two weeks from Saturday?"

Ianto looked up thinking. "Probably killing myself."

"Excellent what time does that finish? Do you like boats?" Jack asked.

Ianto sat staring at him with a smile on his face.

XXXXX

Life One

Lisa lay naked wrapped up under a blanket on the sofa in Ianto's arms.

"Do you know we haven't done that for two months?" Ianto whispered.

"Don't be daft." Lisa replied.

"Two months almost to the day."

"Almost to the day, listen to you it sounds like you're doing a survey." Lisa sighed rubbing her hand up and down Ianto's arm.

Ianto sighed. "Lisa how did one of my Waterford crystal glasses get into the laundry basket?"

Lisa held her breath just for a moment remembering it was the night that she and John had almost been caught by Ianto. "To where?" She asked.

"The laundry basket." Ianto repeated.

"I don't know, can I answer questions on 70's pop music?"

Ianto moved Lisa say they could look at each other. "Last week when I got sacked, or am I going made there was a bottle of brandy and two glasses on the dressing table wasn't there?"

Lisa stared at him. "I don't know."

"Yes there were I'm sure." Ianto said.

Lisa moved away from him. "Oh, hang on, no, wait a minute. No, I could say. There was a bottle and one glass because..."

Ianto interrupted her. "No, I'm certain there were two glasses, Lisa."

"Ianto, I'm not sure I like where this conversation is going. I told you. I couldn't sleep, so I got up in the night to get a drink to knock myself out. It was still there in the afternoon when you got home." Lisa babbled getting off the sofa. "I mean, you had also that day, if you remember, had taken a blow to the... the head. We just had a party.

Maybe one of your mad friends like Tosh threw it there. I mean, Jesus!" Lisa glared at him, her hands on her hips. "Let's spoil the moment properly, shall we? What are you trying to say? Am I shagging a brandy drinker? Yes"

"Lisa, ease up, will you? For Christ's sake. I'm only asking." Ianto said with a sigh.

"Oh, you never ask. No, you don't ask, you insinuate. And you are insinuating, not very subtly, may I add, that I am...Thanks. No, no, no, no, no. Thank you. Thanks. I mean, thank you. Thank you. I mean, this is the right time, isn't it, to address our relationship, isn't it?" Lisa ranted not even looking at him. "I mean, it's... it's... its perfect. Perfect moment."

Ianto opened and closed his mouth before managing to get the words out. "Lisa, for God's sakes, I asked a simple question. There's no need to become Woody Allen."

Ianto rolled his eyes as Lisa grabbed the plates off the table and stormed off into the kitchen.

XXXXX

Life Two

Jack pulled up outside of Tosh's flat. Ianto climbed out of the car and bent to look at the other man through the open door.

"Thanks Jack, I'm sorry if you had a lousy time."

"Are you kidding in my book, getting to drink two chocolate milkshakes in one sitting represents social splendour. It's one of the perks of being shallow. Take care, Ianto. You'll be fine." Jack said.

Ianto smiled and slammed the door closed.

XXXXX

Life One

Ianto stood in the kitchen at his job making the sandwiches for the lunch run. Orders had already been piling up.

XXXXX

John Hart stared at the telephone for a few more seconds, he smirked dialed a number and ordered his lunch.

XXXXX

With a large basked over his arm Ianto headed down to the offices that had lunch orders with them and one by one he went into each one handing over the food.

XXXXX

It had been a long day for Ianto when he finally opened the door to the flat.

"It's amazing how you can actually learn to despise inanimate objects.

Like tin openers that don't open tins, egg mayonnaise and Skipjack tuna. You going out?" Ianto asked as Lisa quickly gulped down the tea he was drinking.

"Yeah. I was just writing you a note. I'm off to the library. I have some stuff to read up on." Lisa said grabbing her bag.

"Ok." Ianto said a little sadly.

Lisa rubbed his arm. "I won't be more than a couple of hours." She stood back and stared at him. "Would you rather I didn't go?"

"No of course not." Ianto whispered.

Lisa smiled gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye." She said as she headed out the door.

Ianto stared at the closed door for a little while and then followed Lisa all the way to the library. Shaking his head and feeling stupid that he didn't trust her.

XXXXX

Lisa stood at the payphone inside the building.

"John, what are you talking about? He followed me. I said I was going to the library, so I've come to the library. For God's sake! Of course I can't come now. What if he's still lurking around the corner or something?"

"So what? Is he there?" John asked on the other end of the phoning his voice angry.

"John, I don't know why he followed me. I'm not a sleuth." Lisa sighed.

"I have taken two hours off work, Lisa." His voice rising again.

"Please, don't get hysterical. Look, I'm sorry! OK, I'm sorry!" Lisa tried to calm him down.

"I booked our hotel in Dorset. Are we still going?" John asked annoyance still colouring his voice. "Do you want to cancel it? I mean, is he going to follow us there? Do you want to end this?"

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean, no, I don't want..." Lisa stuttered. "Of course we're still going up. Don't... don't..."

"Don't don't don't don't what?" John asked sarcastically.

"I don't know. Look, we're going to Dorset, OK? We're going to have a great time and I'll talk to you tomorrow." Lisa placed the phone down.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Sliding Doors**

**Author: Wereleopard58**

**Rating: Adult (Swear words and depends on how adult I want to make it g)**

**Pairing: Jack/Ianto,**

**Spoilers: Ummm all of Torchwood because you need to know the characters and Sliding Doors for obvious reasons**

**Summary: There are two sides to every story. Ianto Jones is about to live both of them ...at the same time. Romance was never this much fun. What if one split second sent your life in two completely different directions?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood or sliding Doors. I wish.**

**Chapter Six**

**Life Two**

**Tosh slowly walked up the stairs to her flat a large box in her hand. She put it on the floor and looked at her best friend who was by the sink washing a cup up. **

"**Right you don't live there anymore." Tosh told him.**

"**Thanks again for going Tosh." Ianto said sadly. "Any evidence of him?"**

"**Nothing that stood out." Tosh shrugged her shoulders. The phone ringing echoed around the kitchen. Tosh reached out and picked it up. "Hello," Tosh listened for a moment and then placed her hand over it. "Ianto, it's Jack." She said holding it out.**

**Ianto looked sadly at it, wishing that it had been Lisa trying to apologise, trying to make any effort at all.**

"**Hello, what tonight?" He asked.**

**XXXXX**

**Jack grinned at the phone. "Yes tonight, tonight the one that immediately comes after today."**

**XXXXX**

**Ianto covered the phone and looked at Tosh. "He wants to go out tonight." He whispered.**

"**Go on." Tosh replied quietly.**

**XXXXX**

"**Please come it'll be a laugh." Jack said with hope in his voice.**

**XXXXX**

"**Ummmm ok." Ianto said softly.**

**XXXXX**

"**Great, see you." Jack puts down the phone and looks at the man that has just walked into the room. Everything ok?"**

"**Yeah, she doesn't want to leave here." Idris said.**

"**Yeah I know." Jack looked down sadly.**

"**She's really frail Jack do you want me to cancel my trip." Idris offered. "There is another course later on in the year."**

**Jack shook his head. "It's only a couple of weeks you should go.""Are you sure it's not that important."**

**Jack smiled at him. "It is that important I want you to go."**

**Idris nodded. "Ok."**

**Jack headed outside to his mother Estelle's side.**

"**It's going to be hard to leave her Jack." She sighed.**

"**I know but you've still got the London flat. You'll nearer to the hospital and you can get much better crack in town." Jack said laughing, his mum laughing with him. "You know what the Monty Python boys say?"**

"**No one expects the Spanish inquisition I know." Estelle replied.**

"**Exactly."**

**XXXXX**

**Life One**

**Owen sat in front of Lisa in the pub.**

"**Sorry let me get this straight John is becoming more and more demanding and you feel bad because Ianto is working night and day to keep the money coming in. Then you asked Ianto to come on a research trip to Dorset with you knowing that he wouldn't be able to. To cover that fact that you're really taking John and despite the fact that John gave you an out on the phone which you didn't take you are having a moral dilemma. Lisa you are a morality free zone." Owen told her.**

"**If I had no morals would I be discussing it?" Lisa whispered.**

**Owen sat back and looked at her for a moment. "Who's idea was this trip yours or John's? You ought to get out of this John thing, I forsee problems and I bet you're talking to yourself in the mirror again. Very bad sign." **

"**You've no compassion." Lisa muttered. "None, why do I bother confiding in you?"**

"**I'm your mate, I'm here to help you." Owen tries to keep a straight face and starts to laugh at Lisa's love life. "I'm here to help you."**

**TBC**


End file.
